User blog:EliLover93/My Eclare Storyline Ending Part 1
Clare, Alli and Jenna are standing at the lockers having a conversation. It’s their last term at Degrassi and Clare has recently found out that she is pregnant with Eli’s child. She is still unsure what she is going to do. Alli: So you and Drew called things off and you made up with Eli? Clare: Yeah no more messing around. I love Eli and I want to be with him forever. He is my soul mate. Jenna: Speaking of perfect, hot men. Look who’s behind you… Clare turns around and sees Eli walking up to them wearing his famous smile and dressed nicely. Eli: Hello ladies. How are we today? Clare: Eli! What are you doing here? Clare is happy to see Eli she is smiling Eli: I am on break from NYU and I thought I would come and see you. Would you girls mind if I borrow Clare for a while? Alli and Jenna: Nope go right ahead. Both girls are squealing excitedly. Clare: Where are we going? Eli: You’ll see… Eli takes Clare’s hand and they start walking. Eli: How’s the baby? Is it okay? Clare: She’s fine. The doctor says the baby is healthy. Eli: She? Eli looks surprised Clare: Yes she. Eli…We’re having a little girl. Our baby is a girl! Eli is overwhelmed with happiness. He has tears in his eyes. Eli: Clare that’s fantastic. You have made me the happiest guy in the world! Clare looks around and notices that they have arrived at the place where they shared their first kiss as Romeo and Juliet for Ms Dawes English class. Eli: Which is why I have brought you here. I have figured out what I want for us and the baby. Clare you are the love of my life. You are my soulmate. When I was sick you took care of me. You took on all my baggage with Julia and my hearse. Even my emo-ness didn’t scare you away. I never thought I could love anyone after Julia died. But then I met you. And you changed my life. Without you I probably would be dead myself. Clare: Eli… She has tears in her eyes. Eli: Clare I brought you here because this is where we shared our first kiss. And also in recognition of Adam’s spirit because he was with us when he had our first kiss. I want Adam to watch this. Clare I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever. When I first learned you were pregnant I freaked out. I didn’t know what to do. But after a lot of thinking and talking with Cece and Bullfrog I have made a decision. Eli gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket. Clare: OMG ELI! Clare is crying and shocked. Eli: Clare Dianna Edwards. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever. And I also want our daughter to be part of it. I promise that I will never let anything harm you or her. I will bottlefeed her at night so you don’t lose any sleep. I will help change her when needed. Clare will you marry me? Clare: Yes of course! Clare is crying tears of happiness and hugs Eli. Eli puts the ring on Clare’s finger. Eli: Well now. That looks perfect. Everything is how it should be. Right Mrs Goldsworthy? Clare: Right Mr Goldsworthy. Clare and Eli smile at each other lovingly before kissing passionately…To Be Continued. Category:Blog posts